The overall aim of this project is essentially four-fold: 1) to clarify how patients subjectively experience clinical protocol participation, especially with respect to the process of informed consent; 2) to explore potential diagnosis-related and other vulnerabilities of clinical protocol participants; 3) to compare researchers' and patients' perceptions; and 4) to assess whether this information may be helpful to researchers in the future.